Lynn's Side: Shattered Blood Bond
by Mataluigi
Summary: Third in the series. After Lin had his paradoxical adventure at Kakariko vilage, he returns home just to have an unwelcoming yelling from his brother, Link. Lin has had just about enough and decides the best idea is to leave.  Chapter 2 coming soon


Francisco Mata

(11-25-10)-(12-16-10)

Shigeru Miyamoto

Lin's Side: Shattered Blood Bond

Yup…Here I am again…Bored to death, eating these plain blue berries. This is- "Seriously, shut up

or I'll smack some common sense into you!" Link was having a difficult time calming down after Lin had

run off to have his own little adventure. Lin responded with a wise remark, "Well Gee, I nearly died in a

demonic temple, alm-"Link interrupted him by forcibly shoving his hand to Lin's face, nearly hitting

Lin,"What! It's not possible to die in a dream! It was a dream, right!" I then stood up and stared at him

with a dead serious face, clutching my eye brows together and moving them downward so I may seem

even a bit flustered making sure he didn't think I was losing my mind. "Well, my dream seemed way too

realistic and I remember having to use my lantern to illuminate the darkness that surrounded me. When

I woke up and left the village, I noticed my lantern was missing from my satchel. Either that

unwelcomingman robbed it or-"I paused for about 3 seconds, processing what had happened that day,

since the events had scrambled my brains a bit badly. Then my brother interrupted the silence with the

remark," Man? What man?" I replied, "Don't lose your chill. It was some villager who…" Suddenly, Every

piece of info the man told me flew right back into my head. "He said you're a hero. You stopped a great

evil and saved us from those creature lurking about in the world!" Link just wouldn't regain his

composure. He was using many aggressive hand motions to express his emotion and to help him relieve

some violent feelings and yelled without a second thought, ignoring what I just said. "Lin, I really don't

care right now! You ran off without even telling me! You could have at least told me or our guardian!

You know we're not allowed to leave without our guardians permission anyway. You know why?

Because you're not even huma-" I immediately interrupted before he continued yelling, and let out a

shriek, "We are humans Link! Why can't I leave on my freewill? Even if I wasn't, why wouldn't I be able

to leave!" Link without changing his way of speaking or attitude, argued back, "Because you have

grown a connection to this forest! It's a celestial forest! This is where the goddess, Faroe created life!It

all originates here! Once you stay, you can't leave! The reason I could leave was because I was given a

prophecy that told me I was bound to leave the forest anyways. So don't even think about running

away ever again! Got it!" Right after he said that, he grabbed the wooden bowl and threw it on the

ground with all his might causing the bowl to crack and have berries fly all over the room; few berries

where left inside. Right after that, he grabbed my arm with ample force and slapped me multiple times

across the left cheek. I have never had this happen before, and Link doing something like this is

incredibly unusual. I couldn't really do anything except whimper and desperately scream at him to

stop hitting me but before I could utter a word, he slapped me even harder every time I attempted

to speak. I can tell he was not holding anything back; the hits left a bright red mark on my left cheek. As

he finished doing so, his expression quickly changed into a tender, gentler look. He looked at me with his

delicate eyes and he begged for forgiveness and that he overreacted and had lost himself for a moment.

He went as far as to genuflect and bow his whole head down. I completely ignored him and thought he

was going a little overboard there. He must have lost his sanity I told myself. There, I stood up,

grabbed my satchel, the cracked bowl, and snatched his spare hat lying on his bed and left without

a word. I tilted my head downward so my hair could cover my eyes. I didn't want to seem like a baby if I

began to tear up. I gave one final peek at my brother. He had lifted his face and still looked at me

with his delicate eyes, and small frown. I once again ignored him, not saying a word. I left outside

clearing my mind of everything for the exception of leaving this forest. Where was I headed? Away from

this damned forest and it's bloody hero…Or was it demon.

I walked into the breezy night; gentle gales swept through my hair. I continued walking without

even considering taking one last peek at me and my brother's house. Though something did make me

stop and turn back. Halfway to the exit, a glimmering object caught my attention. It was by the river in

where the beast attacked me until Mr. Hero came and rescued me. Should have let me get eaten I

thought. There, the glimmering object was the old sword entrusted to me 2 years ago. It's as if it's been

sitting there, waiting for me to come all this time. I am shocked no one snatched or even noticed it. I,

trembling out of amazement, picked it up and took a good look at it. I kept shifting it in different angles

to see how it produced the white light a while back. No sign was shown as to how, but the pondering

left my mind when I remembered the situation back at home. I gave the sword one last look, then put it

back in it's sheath. The sheath and the sword where both beautifully crafted with the sheath having a

rich brown leather, and a very detailed design. On the bottom contained the symbol of our three

goddesses, the Triforce, which was plated with golden metal. The sword contained no blood stains, no

sign of use and the blade did not feel even a bit dull. I can see why my brother would want me to keep

this. Oh well, I don't care if it was to remember him by or for protecting myself, I am using it for my own

use. As I walked up ahead onfamiliar patches of grass, I slowed down my walking and eventually came

to a complete stop. I stood wide eyed looking at the star-coated sky. I couldn't leave just yet. I wanted to

make one last goodbye to everyone who was kind to me throughout my life here. I turned backwards

and walked to a nearby home. Suddenly, another thought came to mind and I again slowed down my

walking. I knew my fragile heart would not be able to handle the excruciating pain of telling those who I

dear the most a final farewell. Also, not giving an emotional farewell would boost the chances of my

oversensitivity to gradually weaken. I tilted my head forward and without thinking twice, I walked into

the pitch dark entrance (Oh how yearned for my lost lantern). When I walked in, my eyes where fighting

to release tears but I tried my best not to cry. I knew if I did, I would want to come back and want to live

here again. The feeling left but one tear was able to escape. The tear felt like the softest silk you could

possibly imagine. It was trickling down my cheek ever so gently, kind of like a kiss given to you in the

cheek.

Oh my goodness. Walking this late at night is something I would never do, especially in a place I

don't really know so well. I have only been here when the sun was slowly descending out of the sky,

when I had left to that cursed village. I thought I would breathe my last breath there. The breeze was a

bit colder here than that of the forest and the atmosphere gave you the feeling that someone was

always following you, just waiting for you to let your guard down and attack. (I wish I brought a long

sleeved tunic…). The full moon was haunting but brimming with beauty and perhaps shrouded in a bit of

mystery. I best not be distracted, even if it was a beautiful site.

I swear, that feeling of someone creeping behind me was gradually getting worse and worse

and I really couldn't stay calm. I felt like running off and hiding somewhere so I could escape that feeling

of something waiting to ambush me, but I decided that may not be the most brilliant idea. Alas, the

feeling of being followed worsened but I did something a little unexpected. I drew the sheath from my

satchel which contained the sword I found not too long ago. I continued walking how I normally would,

then I made an unexpected move and turned behind me. A creature with a body built of skeleton, with

glowing red eyes had been following me the whole time. Out of reaction, I kicked the skeleton creature

multiple times, making sure it collapsed and doesn't attempt to strike. The skeleton cried out a yelp of

pain which sounded so unique, I couldn't even begin to describe the sound. One by one, the bones all

started falling apart and onto the ground. After a few seconds, the creature became nothing more than

scattered bone waiting to decompose.

Although the dark veil of the night made it difficult to see, I was able to make out the

creature's bone structure. It was actually much smaller than that of a normal human so I am guessing it

was either the remains of a child's possessed skeleton, or a dark creation of the evil Gerudo king,

Ganon. Well whatever it was, I must admit, I have never felt such a rush of excitement like that. Of

course, I was scared mindless when I took a good look at it, but when I started fighting, My adrenalin

went skyrocketing and my blood was furiously rushing throughout my body. I thought: "Well, if I found a

creature so suddenly, then this land outside the forest must be teeming with other monsters willing to

attack me." Right after I said that, a smile appeared on my face. I thought up a brilliant idea. I took the

sheath out of my satchel and tied it around my belt. This way, if anyone or thing tries to attack, then I

can have combat without a problem.

Wow… I don't believe it…I think I am actually going on my long awaited journey. Finally! I have

been cooped up so long by in that forest haven. I need to go on my own a little, and I think my brother

cou- Oh…I don't think he really cares actually. He wouldn't want me back. As I walked, a beautiful site

was upon me. I looked up and watched a heavenly array of stars sprinkled in the sky. Not only

where they beautiful but also helpful since it illuminated the darkness a bit. (So much for that

lantern) But there was something peculiar about the stars. They didn't seem natural, because the sky

was flooded with stars. It's unusual to see that many. A strange force had embodied my hand and I felt it

almost immediately. I tried to move my hand but it wouldn't budge. I gave it all my might, trying to fight

it back but no effect took place. I thought this was perhaps a vex placed upon me so I could be

ambushed without a problem. Although that seemed like the most logical answer, This wasn't the case

at all. The strange force now relaxed my arm so I wouldn't attempt to fight back. On it's own, my hand

made a graceful motion by lifting my arm up around shoulder length, and making my hand point

towards the left; Just imagine someone extending there left arm horizontally. It gently swooped down to

my sword and pulled it out of the sheath. My hand gently rose to the sky. My sword pointed skyward.

The mysterious power left me almost immediately and my hand had thrust down. I was standing

there, unable to fathom what had just happened. My body was feeling a bit wobbly because of the

stance I was in and the huge need for rest. I gazed at my sword again, but this time, it felt slightly

heavier then it was a couple of seconds ago. Perhaps it was just forged by a celestial force…Really, I

don't know. I let the situation be and returned the sword to its sheath. I had more important things to

preoccupy my time with, for I had to think of a place to stay in for the evening. The forest was not a

choice, and neither was that village I stayed at a few days ago. I kept walking around, hoping to find

some place to stay at, but nothing. Where was I to stay in a land I was not native to? A land where I

have no place to stay in, no one to call friend.

I had gone walking for over an hour now. My body, and the satchel felt heavier then before. My

eyes kept trying to close on me and my feet dragged on the ground, make my shoes all muddy. I

collapsed on the chilly ground. The grass didn't break my fall, since the grass was not as thick and

luscious like the one back at the forest. Already, I missed it and wanted to return, but I had a conflicting

emotion telling me to stay put and not return. My face lay flat on the ground, body weakened to it's

peak. I lifted both my arms and legs so I could push myself up. Slowly but surely, I was able to stand up.

I gave out a scream, one that could probably be heard over a mile. I slammed my hand on the

upper part of my arm, feeling the warm blood rush out my hand. My arm was trembling uncontrollably,

and the situation only worsened. My other arm was slashed, except a bit lower. I was ambushed without

having a chance to fight. My body failed on me and passed out.


End file.
